El extraño que me enseñó a amar
by Kari Black19
Summary: La noche del 13 de febrero, Harry se encuentra con un extraño, que le hace sentir lo que tanto anheló, Amor. Ahora los días de San Valentín ya no serian los de antes, por primera vez ese 14 de febrero, sabría lo que es amar.


bTítulo/b El extraño que me enseñó a amar

**El extraño que me enseñó a amar**

**Título**: El extraño que me enseñó a amar

**Autora**: Kari Black

**Parejas**: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Clasificación**: M

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, todo de J.K Rowling. No gano nada con estos, sólo diversión y reviews XD

**Advertencia: **Este fan fic contiene escenas de sexo explicito, por favor si eres sensible a ello abstenerse.

**Aclaraciones:** letra en _curisva_ plasma los pensamientos del personaje. Cualquier parecido con otro fic y/o historia es pura coincidencia u.u

**Resumen**: La noche del 13 de febrero, Harry se encuentra con un extraño, que le hace sentir lo que tanto anheló, Amor. Ahora los días de San Valentín ya no serian los de antes, por primera vez ese 14 de febrero, sabría lo que es amar.

……………………………………………………………

**El extraño que me enseñó a amar**

**Notas del capítulo:**

(Este fic fue escrito para el 14 de Febrero del 2008) Es mi respuesta al desafió impuesto por La Mazmorra, llamado Cupido en La Mazmorra. Espero lo disfruten y no me maten por no darles algo mejor U.U'

**Amor**

Recorrió con desgano el pasillo hasta el elevador, una vez mas como hacia todos los días cada vez que la noche caía y debía retornar a casa. Presionó como siempre el botón para bajar y espero a que el pitido le avisara que había llegado a su destino. Casi siempre bajaba solo, ya que usualmente era el último en salir de la oficina.

La oficina estaba lo suficientemente arriba como para que el tiempo que tardaba el elevador en bajar le bastara para pensar en su vida. Lo primero que le regocijaba era que a sus escasos 25 años había conseguido un empleo lo bastante bueno como para poder rentar un buen apartamento y vivir por si solo. No se cansaría de darle las gracias a sus fallecidos padres por haberle dado la educación y valores necesarios para salir adelante en este mundo que cada día se hacia mas competitivo. Y es que haber triunfado en la gran manzana, como todos la llamaban y poseer un empleo que ya todos envidiarían, hacia que al verse al espejo, y toparse con todo un hombre ya realizado laboralmente, le hiciera muy bien a su autoestima. Harry era decidió, inteligente, eficaz y apasionado en su trabajo. Su vida giraba entorno a él y no tenia y ni quería pensar en otra cosa. Alzó la mirada a los números que cambiaban según iba bajando. Dos pisos más para estar fuera.

Pasando revista a su vida, y ya dejando de lado el ámbito laboral. Volvió a pensar como muchas otras veces, en su vida amorosa. Aquí si, su semblante se nublaba, bien se decía que nada era perfecto. Y así era para él, tenía todo lo materialmente necesario para vivir, pero la vida no era solo eso. Para él los años habían transcurridos sin que su vida amorosa pasara al plano principal, las pocas mujeres que pasaron por su cama, lo hicieron mas por el hecho de poseer un escultural cuerpo y mas frecuentemente porque él había pagado por ellas.

-Pobres diablas –pensó crudamente. Ellas desempeñaban la noble tarea de proporcionar a hombres que lo desearan, noches de fantasía y placer y aun así eran mal vistas por la sociedad.

Y como nada en perfecto, esa era para él la sombra en su vida, el agujero en su pecho, tan inexplorado como un tesoro perdido, era un vació que dolía cada vez que lo notaba, un hoyo que deseaba llenar con el sentimiento que todavía le era negado. Amor.

El pitido anunciando que había llegado a la planta baja sonó. Las puertas de acero dieron paso a un chico de mediana estatura, ataviado en un terno gris, camisa blanca y corbata verde esmeralda, la cual hacia juego con sus grandes ojos del mismo color, que observaban detrás de las gafas redondas. Considerando por muchos de sus compañeros y compañeras de trabajo, un hombre guapo, no entendía como alguien podía considerarlo guapo con la maraña de pelos que tenia por cabellera.

-Ron, aún estas por aquí –preguntó al ver a su compañero en la recepción, cuando éste había salido dos horas antes que él.

-Si, me he retrasado pero es por… tu sabes –el pelirrojo se sonrojó y le señaló con la mirada a la chica que atendía en recepción. La castaña por la que él sabía su amigo moría por conquistar. Captó el mensaje y dijo:

-Ah bueno, suerte entonces –le sonrió y se despidió con la mano. –Nos vemos el lunes.

-Hasta el lunes Harry y feliz día de San Valentín –se despidió Ron con una gran sonrisa.

Traspasó las grandes puertas de cristal y al instante captó los sonidos de la gran cuidad donde vivía. Dio gracias por eso y deseó que le ayudara a pensar en otra cosa. Sin querer su amigo había hecho que el agujero en su pecho se hiciera notar. Y eso le dolía. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a coger un taxi.

-Bishon Street, por favor –le dijo al taxista inmediatamente abordó el vehiculo.

Por toda la semana trató de olvidar que el día de San Valentín se acercaba. Para muchos el día del amor y la amistad, el día en que las parejas se demostraban más efusivamente su mutuo amor. Para él, un día sin sentido, un día que todos los años pasaba como cualquier otro, pero que muy en el fondo deseaba poder celebrar.

Pagó la respectiva tarifa y salió del taxi. Su departamento se encontraba en una de las zonas más lujosas de Nueva York, en un edificio que tenia como vista trasera el populoso Parque Central.

Otra vez la misma rutina de siempre, saludaba al hombre de vigilancia y tomaba el mismo elevador siempre, felizmente su departamento estaba en la segunda planta. Abrió la puerta y como siempre la oscuridad del lugar lo recibió. Y otra vez la rutina de siempre, dejaba las llaves en la mesa de la cocina e inmediatamente iba por la tetera a poner algo de agua. La dejaba en la estufa y luego se encaminaba a su habitación para darse una ducha, como hacia todos los días.

Se despojó de su impecable traje, dejándolo sobre la cama. Con camisa y boxers se dirigió al cuarto de baño, en donde abrió la llave de la tina, llenándola rápidamente con agua tibia. Desnudo ya, se sumergió en ella, en una acción que siempre lo relajaba. Lavó su cuerpo meticulosamente y diez minutos después salía de la tina con la toalla en su cintura.

En el espejo, un chico muy guapo pero con ojos apagados le devolvía la mirada.

-Catorce de febrero, San Valentín… si tan solo fuera capaz de representar la esencia de esa celebración, si tan solo tuviera alguien que me ame, alguien a quien amar –cerró los ojos y una tibia lagrima cayó. De pronto el sonido que emitía la tetera hirviendo se dejo escuchar. Automáticamente corrió a apagar la estufa.

Secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y volteó la mirada a su departamento. Estaba casi tan vacío como el agujero en su pecho.

_-Hace cuanto que no he salido por ahí?_ –se preguntó. Y es que había estado tan metido en el proyecto que había ganado la compañía donde trabajaba, que casi no había tenido tiempo para él.

-Si no voy a celebrar con nadie mañana, por lo menos puedo salir a divertirme hoy –se dijo a si mismo, al tiempo que se devolvía a su habitación para vestirse lo mas casual posible para salir a tomar algo por ahí. Al fin y al cabo la noche era joven y unos cuantos tragos no le hacían mal a nadie.

Minutos después bajó por el elevador vistiendo unos jeans rasgados ligeramente, camiseta blanca y un saco oscuro. El vigilante del edificio se sorprendió al verlo atravesar la puerta de salida.

-Que raro que el Señor Potter salga a estas horas, esto si que es novedad –miró con ceja alzada como el joven se alejaba del edificio.

Ya se sentía mejor caminando hasta el bar que frecuentaba, donde seguro le esperaba un espectacular martini, su favorito.

Las calles se encontraban repletas de gente de todas las edades que todavía hacían sus comprar para mañana, parecía como si fuera víspera de Navidad, excepto claro que las características luces estaban ausentes.

Todo el gentío ocupado en sus asuntos, caminaba apresuradamente y sin prestar atención alguna a un pobre vago que pedía limosna desde una oscura esquina. Harry cruzó la calle y depositó un billete de diez dólares en el sombrero del hombre.

-Ve a comer algo –le dijo con una sonrisa amable. Sintiendo esa sensación indescriptible que se sentía al hacer acto de caridad. Detuvo el andar ante el semáforo peatonal que marcaba rojo.

Entre las personas que se juntaron detrás de él a esperar el cambio de luz, un hombre alto con un semblante seductor en su mirada, escudriñaba los rostros en busca de algo especial. El suave viento le alborotó un poco sus finos cabellos oscuros, tan oscuros como el más espectacular eclipse.

_-Pero que belleza_ –se regocijó en su foro interno al posar su mirada en Harry.

_-Eres hermoso ¿Qué hace alguien como tu caminando solo?_ –apresuró el paso discretamente en dirección al oji verde

De pronto Harry sintió el agarre en su mano derecha. Volteó para encontrarse con un hombre maduro, de mirada penetrante pero aún así con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola, me preguntaba que hace alguien tan lindo y joven caminando solo por la calle, y tan tarde –ciertamente Harry no aparentaba su edad, eso siempre le traía algunos problemas en fiestas, bares y hasta en cines.

No supo porque pero se ruborizó al notar la otra mano en sus muñecas, se soltó lentamente para luego responder.

-No soy tan joven como aparento Señor, tengo 23 años y sé cuidarme solo –le dijo algo irritado.

-Bueno, no te molestes. La verdad es que no tengo donde pasar la noche, y me preguntaba si podías conseguirme algún lugar –le dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que no tiene usted casa? –preguntó incrédulo y sorprendido.

-Jajaja –rió descaradamente. -Tenia una hace algunas horas, pero ya sabes a mi compañera no le gusto lo que le dije y me botó –dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza y caminando despreocupadamente junto a Harry.

-Eso significa que se separaron? –preguntó sintiéndose algo metiche en la situación de aquel hombre.

-Se podría decir que si –le respondió restándole importancia.

-Pues no parece que eso le haya afectado mucho –le miró interrogante

Severus le devolvió la mirada sin responderle y se dejó sumergir en esos pozos esmeraldas. Detuvo el paso y llevando una mano al rostro del menor le preguntó:

-Entonces me puedes hacer un lugar en tu sitio? –todavía con la mano en la suave mejilla.

Cuando su mirada se unió a la de ese hombre otra vez, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sin pensar aceptó.

-Gracias, te lo compensare hoy mismo.

La noche de tragos y mujeres pasó al olvido para Harry. Caminaron uno junto al otro de vuelta al edificio en Bishon Street. Platicaron sobre trivialidades, y ya Harry no tenia más que contarle a parte de que trabajaba en una agencia publicitaria y que no se podía quejar de su sueldo, Severus le contó lo que había acontecido horas antes.

**Flash Back**

-Severus quiero que me digas hasta cuando vamos a vivir así –le rogó la chica casi entre lágrimas. –Sabes que yo quiero algo serio de esto, ya no tengo edad para tomar esto como si fuera un juego.

-Te amo Severus, pero no se si tu sientes lo mismo –le tomó suavemente de la mano, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

-Hace algunos años te podría haber contestado que sí te amaba, pero ahora ya no sé si lo siento en la misma medida que tú, solo sé que amo nuestros momentos en la cama –fue esa su cruda respuesta.

A la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y su corazón se rompió en pedazos, tantos que era difícil pensar que algún día se pudiera reparar el daño que el hombre a quien más amó, le había causado.

-No te quiero mas en mi vida, toma tus cosas y lárgate –no dudo en su respuesta ni un segundo, para ella un hombre que no la amaba no valía la pena, a pesar que esa gran herida tardaría en cerrarse, estaba dispuesta a intentar reparar el daño.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y así fue como me quede sin techo –dijo ya bebiendo la cerveza que Harry le había ofrecido al ingresar a su departamento.

-Pero… ¿no deberías estar triste por la separación? –le interrogó un inocente Harry, al que le eran ajenos esos asuntos que todos llamaban "del corazón"

-La verdad es que no lo estoy… solo estoy algo preocupado porque tendré que conseguir donde quedarme en estos días, y no creo que mi ultimo sueldo me alcance para mas de una semana en un hotel.

-Puedes quedarte aquí mientras encuentras un departamento –le ofreció el menor, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Gracias, pero no puedo abusar de tu amabilidad que ya es bastante con dejarme quedar esta noche –mostrándole su mas tierna sonrisa.

Al mirarle directamente Harry no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse.

_-¿Pero que me pasa?_ –se preguntó para sí.

-Pero no te apures, que ya te dije que te pagare éste favor que me haces.

-No es problema.

-Insisto en que te lo pagare –le dijo rozando sus largos dedos en el antebrazo de Harry.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir –dijo apresuradamente quitando la mano del contacto.

Severus sonrió sin apuros y asintió

-Te traeré una cobija y una almohada… te puedes quedar en el sofá –le señaló el amplio sofá de cuero negro que reinaba en la lujoso sala.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que dijo

Harry le alcanzó la suave cobija hecha de lana de alpaca y la almohada blanca de pluma.

-Entonces, buenas noches –fue lo que dijo al alcanzarle las cosas y antes de dirigirse directo a su habitación.

-Ah, por favor apaga la luz de esa lámpara antes de dormir –le pidió desde la puerta de su recamara.

-No lo olvidare.

Los dos hombres ajenos a los pensamientos del otro, se dispusieron a dormir. Harry se cambió rápidamente con el pijama y se tiró en su amplia cama, meditó lo acontecido en la calle, y no podía creer que había hecho aquel extraño, para que terminara aceptando su petición de alojamiento. Algo le estaba afectando, él nunca se comportaba así, y menos con extraños. Es mas ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre! Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando. Se sintió como un idiota, nunca había ayudado a nadie tanto como lo estaba haciendo con este hombre.

Media hora pasó sin que pudiera conciliar el sueño. La cama se hacia cada vez mas molesta con las tantas vueltas que había dado en ella tratando de caer en brazos de Morfeo. Al final saltó de la cama rumbo a la cocina en busca de algo para beber.

En la oscuridad pasó lentamente el espacio que separaba su habitación de la cocina, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su "invitado". Tomó rápidamente el agua que necesitaba y volvió a pasar casi en puntitas hasta la habitación. Pero su curiosidad reinaba mas en su interior, así que no pudo resistir a echarle un vistazo al hombre. Se acercó igual de cauteloso hasta el sofá, pero no pudo notar mucho detalle. Solo que la alta figura del hombre se tendía de espaldas a él sobre el cuero negro.

Se giró para retirarse lentamente, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Volteó espantado y con el corazón a mil, pero no dijo palabra.

-Ven –le tomó de las muñecas hasta sentarlo junto a él. –Te dije que te pagaría, ¿acaso se te olvido? –alzándole suavemente su barbilla con un dedo.

-Si… –mintió. –Pero le dije que no seria necesario.

-Te pagaré con placer –le dijo en su oído

-¿Qué? –sintiéndose vulnerable

-Un placer, como el que nunca has experimentado, un placer que te hará sentir como de otro mundo –ahora besando la suave piel del cuello.

-No entiendo –le dijo con un suave rubor que asomaba en sus mejillas, y una voz entrecortada que esa caricia le causaba.

-Tu solo relájate –instándolo a recostarse en el sofá, mientras el apoyaba todo su cuerpo encima.

-Pero… usted es un hombre.

-Y eso ¿Qué?… es mejor sentir placer con otro hombre, que dárselo uno mismo – tomó por primera vez sus labios, jugando con su lengua y mordiendo con parsimonia el labio inferior.

_-Besas bien, muy bien _–lo tuteó por primera vez en su foro interno.

-Se siente bien verdad? –le preguntó el mayor cuando terminaron el beso

-Si, muy bien –rojo de la vergüenza

-Te has tocado alguna vez no? –posando su traviesa mano sobre la tela en la entrepierna del menor.

-¿Qué? Nooo –trató de safarse

-Pero mírate si ya casi estas listo –notando la dureza bajo el pantalón.

No vaciló en escurrir su mano por el borde del pantalón, hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

-¿Qué hace? Nooo aaahhhh –se retorció ante el tacto. –No por favor, me voy a venir aaahhh

Severus no dejo de masturbarle en ningún momento. Sintió que lo evidente se venia e hizo todo lo posible para acelerar el proceso.

-Mírate, si te acabas de venir y ya estas duro otra vez –le celebró el oji negro

-Lo siento –se avergonzó el menor

-Llámame Severus –le dijo antes de volver a besarlo

Severus le despojó rápidamente de su pantalón de pijama, seguidamente del boxer. Le subió la camiseta para tener acceso a sus pezones, y deleitarse con ellos. Se esmeró en estimularlos y dejarlos tan duros como rocas.

Harry no paraba de gemir, ante esa nueva sensación de placer extremo que jamás había experimentado, sus piernas le temblaban, todo su cuerpo ardía como fuego, pero le asusto todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, se lo estaba dando un hombre. Ni siquiera era un homosexual confeso, no tenia esas mañas y que un hombre lo este tocando así nada mas, le llenó de pavor.

-Nooooo, déjeme, aléjese de mí –gritó con su mirada infectada de temor.

Severus se apartó lentamente pero no perdió el suave tono e voz.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes.

-Es que eres un hombre, nosotros no deberíamos hacer esto.

-No pasa nada –le acarició suavemente la mejilla. –Mientras te guste, no hay problema –volvió a tomar sus labios, pero esta vez lo hizo más suavemente, con mas delicadeza.

Harry no podía resistirse ante las atenciones, ante la caricias, ante esa sensación tan extraña que jamás había sentido, pero que ese hombre le hacia sentir con cada toque.

Pronto la lengua que jugaba en su pecho, fue bajando lentamente dejando un leve rastro de saliva en su torso. De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, la mano en su dureza fue remplazada por la húmeda lengua. No pudo evitar dar un grito de sorpresa y arquear la espalda en respuesta a tan erótico acto. Lo sentía terriblemente cálido y placentero que no creyó poder soportar eso por mucho tiempo más. Severus no demoro en tragar todo ese palpitante pedazo de carne, una y otra vez.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en respuesta a la sorpresa y la corriente de placer que subía por toda su columna. Pensó que estaba en el cielo, pero de inmediato desechó ese pensamiento, porque como un acto tan pecaminoso como del que estaba siendo objeto, podría llevarte al cielo.

Luego de eso no volvió a protestar más, al contrario, gritó por más, gritó porque nunca se detuviera, sintió que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, se sintió otra persona, pero sobretodo se sintió amado y consentido por el extraño que ahora tenia nombre.

-Severus aaahhh

Severus se dedicó por casi toda la noche en hacerle sentir el placer que le había prometido como pago. Lo sometió a sensuales caricias, y a toda clase de tocamientos por todo su cuerpo. Pero sin llegar a más.

La mañana del día de San Valentín llegó y la tenue luz que asomaba por la ventana, le cayó por completo en la cara de Harry.

Abrió los ojos algo desorientado. Estaba tendido en el sofá de la sala, tapado con la cobija que ocultaba su desnudez y su erección mañanera. Por un momento se aterró, pero luego recordó lo sucedido, y buscó con la mirada a Severus.

_-Se fue _–se sintió utilizado, y con unas terribles ganas de llorar. Que no tardo en manifestarse con un llanto desconsolado.

-Como pude ser tan estúpido –dijo entre llanto. –Me utilizó de la manera mas vil, el muy desgraciado sació sus fantasías conmigo y se largo –se tapó la cara con las manos llorando mas fuertemente. –Claro! Si había dejado a esa mujer, como pude pensar en que conmigo no seria así, soy un imbécil… y yo que creí… -no quiso terminar la oración, estaba destrozado y llorar era todo lo que podía hacer para remediarlo.

De repente, la puerta del departamento se abrió, dando paso a Severus que venia silbando despreocupadamente, cargando una caja de leche.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmado al ver llorar a Harry. –Solo fui a comprar leche porque no había –se disculpó

Esa voz… No estaba soñando… era real. Alzó la vista y vio a un Severus con semblante preocupado. No había ido a ningún lado, no se había largado como pensó antes. Estaba allí parado en la puerta del departamento, luciendo tan deslumbrante como la primera vez que lo vio. Sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, y no importándole su desnudez corrió a sus brazos.

-Severus! Sev! –le abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llorabas? –le preguntó sin entender

-Pensé que te habías ido, pensé que me habías dejado –le dijo llorando nuevamente.

-Parece que te gusto mas de lo que yo pensaba –le sonrió, limpiándole las lagrimas.

-No te vayas Severus, no me dejes.

-No me iré si no quieres que lo haga –depositando un pulcro beso en su frente.

-Iré a ducharme –le dijo luego de haber sollozado en su pecho.

-Ve, mientras haré el desayuno.

-Ayer no me dijiste en que trabajabas –le señaló Harry, mientras comía su porción de huevos pericos que Severus había preparado.

-En un banco, trabajo en el departamento de recursos humanos.

-Wow y es un trabajo difícil –preguntó

-Pues al principio lo fue para mi, pero he ganado experiencia estos últimos años y las cosas se vuelven fáciles, hasta podría decir que rutinarias –tomando con elegancia su taza de café.

-Si, odio la rutina, siento que esa sensación me ha venido hostigando desde hace algún tiempo.

-Y ¿Por qué vives solo? –le encaró Severus

-No tengo familia a donde ir, y mis amigos tienen su propia vida, en cierto modo me gusta mi privacidad.

-Entonces como es que aceptaste que un extraño se metiera en tu vida –le preguntó Severus ansioso por conocer la respuesta.

Harry primero tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse para luego agregar:

-No sé, no se que me pasó ayer cuando te vi, cuando… -bajó la mirada

Severus le sonrió y le alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos –y le besó sin más

Ninguna de todas las enamoradas que tuvo Harry, le habían hecho sentir tanto con un solo beso, como le hacia sentir Severus.

-Por cierto, Feliz Día de San Valentín –dijo al separarse del beso.

Día de San Valentín… el día del amor y la amistad… Amor, ¿Acaso era eso lo que sentía? Amor. Sí eso era, y lo sentía por todo su ser, lo sentía con cada mirada que le daba Severus, con cada sonrisa que le regalaba, lo sentía cada vez que lo besaba con ternura y pasión. Era amor, en su forma más pura y genuina.

Por primera vez en su vida, este día tenia ahora significado, tenia ahora nombre propio. Severus.

-Te amo –le dijo sinceramente Harry, en medio del "amor", en medio de entrega total de parte de los dos, en medio de pasión. Hicieron el amor por primera vez ese día, y más allá de los placeres de éste, ambos encontraron el verdadero significado de la palabra Amor.

-Yo también te amo.

**Fin**

**Notas finales:**

Siento no haber hecho un lemon decente, pero yo creo que ya no era necesario : de todos modos espero de corazón que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios como siempre

**--Kari Black--**


End file.
